legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Avant Gardens
Avant Gardens is the second area a player can enter in LEGO Universe. It has been mostly overrun with Stromlings. The Sentinels have established an outpost here led by Commander Beck Strongheart. The Maelstrom was unleashed when the Paradox research facility was destroyed. Avant Gardens was once a peaceful place until it was corrupted by the Maelstrom. NPCs S=Sentinel, P=Paradox, A=Assembly, V=Venture League, N=None *Epsilon Starcracker (S) *Melodie Foxtrot (S) *Commander Beck (S) *Fitz Vanderbuilt (S) *Theo Balfour (S) *Wisp Lee (P) *Rusty Steele (A) *Vector Longview (A) *Kit Wanderware (V) *Sky Lane (V) *Oliver Sudden (N) *Crash Helmut (N) Minor NPCs *Sentinel Faction Guard *Outpost Console *Hu Where *Swabby Bilgebarrel *Dusty Holster *Kirsten Quasar *PRDX-4 *Eeekums Vendors *Klaus Zett *Sofia Amalgam *Darby Snapwish *Brutus Speck *Model Vending Machine Points of Interest Paradox Research Facility Is at the starting point before the Stromling Nest and contains the NPC Wisp Lee, which is the first Avant Gardens NPC met ingame. A Dark Spiderling is held captive here, while its partners have broken out and headed to the Maelstrom Mine (see below.) Maelstrom Mine Is at the starting point (Stromling Nest) and contains several Dark Spiderlings. Also has a cave that contains the unreleased Spider Boss - RIght now the cave is blocked by a "Maelstrom Barrier" which players cannot bypass. Sentinel Camp Many of the Sentinel NPCs of AG can be found here, excluding Epsilon Starcracker. No Stromlings can access this area due to shotgun guards guarding the front. It defends the entrance towards the tunnel leading to the Monument. You can find a supply vendor here too. Survival Survival is a minigame where you are tasked with fending off a variety of Stromlings for as long as possible, by yourself or as a team of up to four players, yielding plenty of rewards. Assembly Monument A massive project undertaken by the Assembly, depicts a brave minifigure dueling a Stromling with a sword. Home to the Monument Race and Rusty Steele. The Monument Race is basically a large system of three different paths, each with a unique color, in this case "Orange", "Yellow", and "Green". These paths consist of many scaffoldings and tunnels, with lasers and fans as a precaution. The Avant Gardens imagination brick is located in the left hand of the minifig. statue. Launch Site Leads out to Nimbus Station as well as the Block Yard and Avant Grove, this open area is great for meetings. There is an item, model and brick vendor, as well as the AG Wishing Well. You can also take the AG Footrace from here. Many Minor AG Characters are located over here.As a "Noob" you can try out the Shark Bite achievement as you dont have much money as a Noob,and it is a good opportunity,because when you are leveled up you dont want to lose money. AG Pets *Doberman *Triceratops *Buffalo Gallery Avant Gardens Launchpad.png|The Avant Gardens Launchpad on Nimbus Station Alpha avant gardens story.PNG|The Avant Gardens story during Alpha. Trivia *The world's name is a play on Avant-garde, a term meaning "vanguard". Category:Locations Category:Worlds